Seigaku Christmas
by Vesper Mucha
Summary: 2 parts. Christmas balls, christms cabin. Ryoma,Sakuno,Fuji,Eiji,Oishi,Tezuka,Kawamura,Inui, Kaidoh,Momo. This is a recipe for an interesting christmas. RyomaXSakuno...maybe others. Two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I need to make something clear, in this story I will not use kun, san, or any of that I am going to call them just their name nothing added to it. I'm sorry if this bugs anyone but I always get confused. I'm not sure if it snows in Japan, or at least where this story takes place, but to benefit this story were going to say it snows kay? Well on with the story. Oh im also going to add this is a short story so their will only be about three or so chapters. **

_**Part One: Christmas at Seigaku Jr. High**_

The entire Seigaku team walked to the coach's house, walking through the deep snow wearing thick winter jackets. No condition to play tennis in. It was already snowy and cold so the tennis practices had to be held inside due to the school health regulations. Coach Ryuzaki said she had gotten in a new shipment of tennis equipment but they had delivered it to her house instead of the school.

"Why cant she just call some trucking service to move the stuff?" mumbled Ryoma as he had his fists stuffed into his winter jacket pockets. Fuji grinned at him "Its always good to help people out, besides I don't think she trusts truckers." It was pretty two sided. Their was Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura, and Inui who all thought it was a good thing to help out. While Ryoma, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh who were all against this. The bitter cold however was getting to everyone. After fifteen minutes of walking they finally arrived at the Ryuzaki residence. It was a fairly large size, not as big as Ryomas but I a good size. Before they reached the door, Coach Ryuzaki opened the door and waved to them, she signaled them to come in. They all ran their quickly, they had spent enough time in the cold. As they entered the warm house, they saw the coach staring into another room, her arms folded with a big smile on her face. She gave them a side glance and put a finger to her lips. They soon all realized what was going on as they heard some on singing in the next room. They all stuck their heads in to see who was singing so beautifully. And their was Sakuno playing on a large black piano, while who they could only guess was her mom playing the violin. The women they though was her mom had short brown hair with a small piece of it braided, she had hazel eyes and a dimples on the side of her mouths. They could tell it was the end of the song by how it became slower, and they both played less.

_Without words, or wings to fly…_

_You won't get lost in the winds of chaos,_

_I know we saw the light that shows us the way._

_You'll find the Way_

Sakuno smiled and looked at her Aunt Hana who had come to visit her and grandma. "See Sakuno, you have a natural talent." She blushed lightly at the comment and thanked her. Her Aunt looked up and at first she had a surprised look on her face, but it soon faded to a grin. "Excuse me Sakuno." She said waving at some one behind her. Sakuno looked to see who she had waved at.

She froze when she saw the Seigaku regulars all staring at her from the door way, with amazed looks on their faces even the team captain looked surprised by this discovery. Sakuno felt her entire face turn tomato red. "U-uh…H-hello-o." she stammered completely embarrassed. Her grandmother clapped at her delighted. "Oh Sakuno you have made such progress." She quickly got up trying not to trip "I will uh get out of your way…I'll go get the grocery's!"

"Can't your mom and dad do that?" asked Momo, they all realized this was something bad to say but the dark shadow that crossed over Sakuno face, and such a strong look of pain. "I'll get going." She said quickly walking in the other direction. They heard her leave through the back door.

_POW_

Everyone looked over and say Coach Ryuzaki had just punched Momo on the top of the head. "Please don't bring Sakunos parents or my son, that is a touchy spot for both of us." She said sadly. "Are they…I mean did they pass on?" asked Oishi, he was just asking cause it was running through ever ones head, and he wanted to know if that was why Sakuno lived with her grandmother. Coach Ryuzaki looked very sad and it seemed as though she was reliving a bad memory. "Well you see boys, when Sakuno was five her parents dropped her at my house to watch as they were going to out to her fathers work party. We were right out side the house when they were hit by a truck. Poor Sakuno, what a horrible shock. I remember when they had her parents bodies covered with a blanket how she tugged at the blankets crying and crying for them to wake up."

Everyone was quiet as they all absorbed this piece of information. By the way Sakuno acts you would never expect her to have lost her parents so tragically.

"Well boys, coma and help me with this stuff." Said Coach Ryuzaki obviously changing the subject. "Will have to do a couple of trips in my van to get them all their but I'm sure you boys will survive."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakuno had snuck back into her room as quietly as she could. It wasn't though she didn't want to see the Seigaku regulars but she was slightly embarrassed by her singing. She sighed and started to clean up her room. She had left her window open all day and the wind had blown all of her papers everywhere. Not to mention the fact that it was still cold. Their was so many papers she didn't know why she kept half of them.

As she picked up her last sheet, she noticed a poster partly under her bed. She put her papers neatly down on her desk and picked it up. It was a green and red sheet over decorated in a Christmas theme.

_Seigaku Jr. High Christmas Ball_

_December 20_

_8:00-Midnight_

_Formal Wear_

_Preferred if you brought date_

Their was more written on it, but it was nothing to important. Sakuno sighed as she imagined going to such a ball. Then _he _came into her mind. She put her hands on her cheeks as she blushed deeply.

_Knock, Knock. _

Sakuno quickly put the paper down and answered her door. "Aunt Hana!" Her aunt walked in a with a wide grin on her face. "I have a surprise for you!"

**And to be continued…..**

**Hehehehe I like where this is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those you reviewed. They reviews make me really happy and make me want to update even more! **

**DragonMistressSaiya****: Thank you, don't worry this isn't going to be really sad. I'm planning on making some very funny moments happen.**

**Fullmoon05: I've updated! I love Ryoma and Sakuno together!  
**

**abc: We all seem to like where this is going!**

**White Alchemist Taya: Ahhhh…I cant wait for some of the stuff that's gonna happen. **

**RyomaXSakuno 4ever: You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out the song. **

**I'm confused. In the anime Eiji and Oishi are in grade 8, but in the show their in grade 9…so how old should they be in this story? ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Eiji stood behind Momo, as they both walked toward the van in the garage carrying some heavy tennis equipment. Eiji couldn't figure out what was so heavy that had to do with tennis, sure their was tennis rackets all together, or hundreds of tennis balls but nothing of that fit, their was a clanking sound coming from it as he took each step. Momo seemed to be carrying something heavy as well since he kept on groaning every time he took a step.

"Eiji! Momo! Hurry up and get those boxes in here." Yelled Oishi from in the garage. "These things are a lot heavy then you think!" yelled Momo, as he put the box down to open it.

Eiji also put his box down, not to open it but to rub his sore arms. "You should take things one step at a time." The calm voice came from the ever smiling face of Fuji. However the only different between his box and theirs was his was labeled _'Nets' _.

"Nya! That's no far why do you get to carry the light box!" yelled Eiji pointing his finger and him accusingly while jumping up and down. "Its because we read the labels." Said an annoyed voice from behind him. "Ochibi give me your box!" Eiji said trying to take Ryoma's box. "No, carry your own." He resisted directing the box in a different direction.

"SCREWS!" they all stopped for a moment to see why Momo yelled.

He was sitting over his box holding two large bags of screws in his hands. Their were about five more bags of them in the box. "What!" bellowed Eiji as he ripped open his box.

"BURNING!" Kawamura came racing down the hallway with about twenty rackets in his arms. One in his hand. However as he ran he tripped over Momo since he was only looking forward and not down. He fell over releasing all the rackets into the air, five of them hit Momo on the head which cause him to yelp and through the screws up. Both bags opened causing the screws to fall everywhere. The noise was beginning to attract the others.

"Are you okay?" asked Fuji taking a step close, his foot however steped on around a dozen screws causing him to fall back. Ryoma jumped out of the way, but Tezuka ran behind him and broke Fuji's fall, however it meant for him to take the pains of the screws.

"What's going on here?" yelled Coach Ryuzaki who had been kind enough to make milk shakes for everyone, "Coach don't!" Inui was on the behind her and tried to stop her from going forward, she however was surprised by how forcefully Inui pulled her back that she accidentally send the shakes flying. One landed on Inui right on his face causing his glasses to fall off, he franticly dove down looking for them. This caused the coach to hit her head against the wall, knocking her out.

"No! Oishi don't!" Oishi who was coming in from the garage was about to step on messy shake that had fallen on the floor. Eiji ran to stop him but ended up pushing him down against the wall, which made one of the paintings of a flower pot fall right on and through his head. "NYA!" Eiji ran to help him up but ended up hitting his head against the wall which cause a lamp shade to fall on his head. "Nya! I'm blind! I'm blind!" he ran around in a circle for a second before slipping on the milkshake he was trying to protect Oishi from and ended up falling on Oishi.

Kaidoh who had just returned with a arms full of tennis balls stormed up yelling "I can hear your yelling all the way from down-." He had been in such a rage he didn't notice The Coaches legs which caused him to trip he how ever caught him self, but was forced to let go of the tennis balls. This caused them to bounce around the room either hitting everyone or almost hitting them. He was able to dodge up to nine before he slipped on a fallen milkshake in which he fell over.

"What's going on?" Sakuno had appeared on from the top of the stair case. With a worried look on her face. When she noticed almost everyone on the ground she franticly ran down. "Wait Sakuno don't!" yelled Ryoma. She was taken back by how worried Ryoma sounded but ended up tripping over her on feet and falling onto Ryoma. He had through the box of nets away as she fell on him. He grabbed her arms as they both fell and the nets that were in the box had come flying out landing on everybody.

Sakunos aunt who had been watching the whole thing burst out laughing at the sight. Those still conscious and could see or were in a position to see were all glaring at her angrily. "Hahahaha, Oh I haven't laughed that hard in years." She quickly pulled out a disposable camera she had brought for her trip and took a picture of the sight. Aside from her laughing the only sound was Eiji crying out "I'm sorry Oishi, I couldn't save you from the evil milk shake and now I'm being punished!" he was of course referring to the fact that he thought he was blind. "Oh, shut up." Mumbled Kaidoh.

**One hour Later**

Everyone was sitting at the Ryuzaki dinning room table. All injured in one way, mentally and physically. Tezuka was shirtless due to the fact that his shirt had gotten torn in the _incident _and was having anti-infection being put on him by Fuji who was very sorry for the fact that Tezuka had gotten hurt on his behalf. Although Fuji did suffer from a tennis ball right on the forehead, which then turned into a big purple bruise.

Oishi had been cut in both cheeks by the frame that had fallen on him, and was sore in the legs where Eiji had fallen onto him. Eiji had puffy eyes due to so much crying and an ice bag on his head from the fall.

Kawamura had a swollen left hand from his hand being twisted in one of the rackets. Inui eyes were also sore from using his hand to press them shut while still pushing on them, he had numerous cuts on his hands from crawling around on the ground looking for his glasses.

Momo also had cut hands from the screw and scratches on forehead from the rackets pushing his head into a box of nails. Kaidoh had two black eyes and a very sore back. Ryoma had gotten milkshake in his head that had gotten sticky and made the net that fell on him stick to it. He was also mentally scared since he almost ended up kissing Sakuno when they fell. They were less then a centimeter from each other.

Sakuno was behind him attempting to get all the netting out of his hair. Both of them were blushing but no one seemed to notice since everyone one was pretty much concerned for their injuries.

_Ping_

"Oh the pizza is ready!" said Sakuno letting go of Ryoma's hair to go grab the pizza she had made for everyone from the kitchen. "Pizza?" asked Kawamura looking at her. "Its an apology and thank you pizza, for helping grandma out and for also being the reason you all got hurt." She smiled brightly and ran off into the kitchen, they were all quite as they heard some struggling. After about ten minutes she came out with two large pizzas and napkins and set them all on the table.

Everyone grabbed a piece that they liked and began eating it. Everyone complimented Sakuno in one way or another. Even Ryoma mumbled that it tasted good.

"Oh yes Auntie what were you going to tell me?" asked Sakuno, she had completely forgotten about why her aunt had barged into her room. "Oh right." She put down her pizza and wiped her mouth and then took a deep breath. "You know how your school is having a Christmas dance?" she nodded, and was starting to get worried about where this was going. "Well they needed some one to sing the opening song so I told them about you." Sakunos mouth dropped open. "What! N-no I c-can't!" she said feeling her face turn ten times redder then it already was. "Oh don't worry sweet heart you'll be fine. Besides the school has already excepted you so there is no backing out."

Sakuno stood frozen in place. This wasn't happening it was all a big nightmare she had just dreamt that up. She could here the others talking and saying she would do great but they seemed far away. "….And you need a date."

At this point everyone except Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "Ochibi can take you!" said Eiji happily. "W-wait!" he stuttered, this wasn't right. People can't make other people go out with other people right? "Yes, Ryoma doesn't have a date and I'm sure it would be better if he had a reason for saying no to all those other girls." Said Fuji. Soon everyone came in with their reasons to why Ryoma should take Sakuno.

"What better person then Sakuno! You saved her and know its only fitting you take her to the _ ball_." Momo sniggered.

"She's the most appropriate for some one like you _fshhhh_." Said Kaidoh

"Of everyone girl in this school you have known her the longest right?" Oishi told him smiling kindly at him.

"Of all the girls at Seigaku she is the only one who can come close to making your perfect match." Inui said while flipping through his notebook.

"For all you know she could end up saving you from the other girls who will bombard you at school." Kawamura said as he closed his eyes and imagined them chasing after Ryoma.

"You owe her for all the times she watched your games and brought you snacks." Stated Tezuka who was twitching from the uncomfortable pains on his back.

Ryoma took a deep breath and looked at Sakuno who was still blushing. He tipped his hat and said "I'll take you to the dance Sakuno." She looked at him and smiled a beautiful smile.

"And don't worry Sakuno! Will make sure none of the other girls hurt you!" declared Eiji.

** A couple hours before the dance**

"Ryoma's going a date! Ryoma's going on a date!" Ryoma's father continued to tease him even while he was changing into the tux his mom had bought him. "And with that old bats granddaughter no less….wait a minute if you marry Sakuno I'll be related to her!" Ryoma blushed slightly "Were only going to the dance together were not even dating!" he yelled through the door. "But you never know." Said his mother who had probably made his dad shut up.

Ryoma took a deep breath as he put on his black jacket. He walked out the door only to be greeted by four flashes of light. His mother and father had both taken a picture of him. "Mom! Dad!" he said angrily reaching for the camera's. "Oh don't be so shy Ryoma!" said his mother fixing his hair. "I'm not being shy!" he said even more annoyed. His father then rubbing his hand on his head making his hair messy said "Don't go taking advantage of that poor girl!" His mom then hit him on the arm silencing him. "Don't be vulgar he's only in grade seven."

"RYOMA!" his cousin came running down the hall way with a black box in her hand. "Here I want you to give this to Sakuno, I think she'll really like it."

**At Sakunos House**

Sakuno looked at her self in the mirror and couldn't help but smile brightly. She wore a pink dress that had a light whit flower desighn on the bottom on the dress that partly puffed out. The top had spaghetti straps were attached to a light shade of pink then the bottom part. She wore white gloves with cherry blossom petals on them. Her hair was let out of the usually braids and had a slight curl to them. She wore some eye light eye shadow, lip gloss and a pit of blush. She also wore a small clip on the side that hade a heart shape diamond on it. It had belonged to her mother.

The excitement of going to the dance was overwhelming. Sure the last couple of days at school were hard but the Seigaku regulars always seemed to be their just in the nick of time.

She was going to one of the biggest parties of the school year and she was going to sing!...She was going to sing….in front of all those people. She suddenly lost all her excitement which was replaced by fear. How was she going to sing in front of the whole school? What if she messed up?

_Ding Dong_

"Sakuno Ryoma's here!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**One more chapter and that'll be the end of part one, don't worry im having a part two and im keeping it on this story so no worries. My next chapter Sakuno will sing and maybe some magic? Who knows! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: End part 1

**It's the ball, it's the ball, and it's the ball! Ohohoho will Sakuno be able to sing? Will more sparks fly with Ryoma and her? Who will the other Seigaku dates be? It's all reviled in the End of the part one: THE BALL! Bad name I know but I couldn't think of another…**

**_Note for fun: I saw the second pirates of the Caribbean, (might be a slight spoiler) the ending wasn't as bad as everyone said it would be. We know theirs gonna be a third one and I can't believe HES still alive I didn't see that coming! And Talia and Davy Jones who would have thought….I don't like how they left the dog with those cannibals that made me really upset! All in all great movie but I think it should be rated higher then pg! I recommend this movie to pretty much anyone you can stomach seeing a persons heart, some one being wiped in the back, and seeing lots of dead people…and some creepy looking people as well. It's a bit sad though the ending but also funny and also some…bad parts. But my rating is 4/5 stars/_**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me, the story line does, and Sakuno's aunt does to. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma waited patiently at the door, walking back and fourth nervously waiting for Sakuno to arrive. He heard light foot steps and a giggle, then he saw Sakuno's hand reach open the door. He couldn't help but open his mouth slightly. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He could feel a slight blush cross his face as he looked at her with her hair down.

She also blushed at how he kept looking at her. If she thought she was nervous before she was defiantly nervous now! "H-hi R-R-Ryoma." She stuttered quietly. He quickly looked away and said "Uh…Hi…well we better get going." He offered her his arm and she took it shyly.

They were both silent for the first ten minutes of walking. Ryoma getting a bit nervous of the silence said "Your clip is…err…really nice." He said, she looked up at him and smiled "Thank you, it was my moms." Ryoma felt a bit occurred again. He couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing up her parents. He new he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said looking away from her as he felt her gaze press against him.

"What are you sorry for?" she had a feeling she new what he was sorry for but was still just checking, sometimes she could be quiet oblivious to these things.

"For your parents and all…" He couldn't bring him self to look at her. He didn't know what her parents looked like but he could just see her as a child tugging on them in the hospital to wake up.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, it happened along time ago…I'm over it really." She said, she was still a bit sad but didn't show it. This was suppose to be a happy occasion.

He new she was lying. Well at least partly it's always hard to be reminded of those you loved and lost. But he still couldn't bring him self to look at her "I'm still sorry…" He suddenly felt her warm hand touch his far cheek and made him look at her. She looked beautiful. "It's okay. Come one this is suppose to be a happy night."

She grabbed his hand and started walking faster almost breaking into a jog as they rushed to the school. Before they new it they had arrived at the gymnasium that had been decorated in a Christmas extravaganza! Their was a large Christmas tree in the middle of the gym decorated elegantly with a large star on top. Their were Christmas lights running all around the gym and the usual wooden floor was replaced by a red and green carpet.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Sakuno looking around.

"Hey Echizen!" Ryoma looked over to see Momo entering the gym with Ann at his side. Momo wore a black tux with a blue shirt underneath to match Ann's blue slim strapless dress; she had her hair up in a bun and sparkles on her cheeks. "Hello Sakuno!" she exclaimed when caught sight of her beside Ryoma. "Hi Ann, it's nice to see you here." They both chatted for a bit as Momo looked Ryoma up and down. "Not bad, not bad at all." Ryoma looked at him annoyingly "That's not much coming from you."

"Ochibi!" Both Ryoma and Momo looked around to see Eiji entering with Tomoko beside him.

**(I don't support this couple, I just couldn't think of whom to put Tomoko with so I put her with Eiji)**

Eiji wore a black tux with a red shirt, which matched Tomoko's outfit. She wore a red dress with short sleeves, and tall high heels to seem a bit taller then she really was.

Soon after Inui arrived with a girl with short curly hair and round glasses. Her name was Isabelle Waters she was chem. Partners with him. She was hugging Inui's arm as he observed everyone at the party, she gave him opinions that he wrote down in his notebook.

Kaidoh came in with a strange looking girl. She had long black hair bangs, deep blue eyes and a blank look on her face. Her name was Suki Mamoko she attended a private school and had met Kaidoh in a pet shop. They both seemed to get along quiet well.

Oishi had brought one of Eiji's older sisters. She was in grade ten and had long red hair; she had golden eyes and resembled Eiji a lot. Her name was Erin; she was very polite but kept nagging Eiji every time he did something 'unsafe'. From what Eiji had told everyone she was a safety freak.

Kawamura brought a girl named Kagome **(I couldn't think of any other name) **she was the daughter of a sushi restaurant owner who was feuding with Kawamura's father. Of course they didn't know they had been dating for over a month. She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. She had wide shoulders and long legs.

Tezuka and Fuji both came alone.

Ryoma had gotten some drinks for him and Sakuno. She had begun a long conversation with Kagome and was to busy chatting to get her own drinks. When he arrived at their little group spot, Sakuno's aunt appeared.

"Sakuno its time for you to go back stage." Sakuno blushed but started to leave. "Done be nervous Sakuno." Said Oishi as she started to leave. She waved to them and hurried into the backstage doors.

Sakuno stood nervously on the stairs to the stage as the workers set it up. She twiddled her fingers around and around pacing back and fourth. She was so scared she was going to mess up on the lines or trip! Or even faint on stage. Oh why did she say she would do this again…oh that's right she didn't! She was forced! She should have acted sick or totally skipped out. But then the dance wouldn't have had its opening and everything might have gone wrong!

"Sakuno."

Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma walking up to her with a black velvet box in his hands. "Ryoma? What are you doing here?" she gasped as she met him half way. "I wanted to give you this." He handed her the black box and blushed again.

Sakuno lifted the top gently as she peered inside. He mouth fell open as she saw the silver bracelet in it. It was thick silver bracelet with a four diamonds placed around it. Their was also a silver plate around it that was blank. "Ryoma it's beautiful!" she gasped putting it on.

He smiled at her. One day he would tell her that on the other side of the plate was the words '_My love.' _He didn't know how his cousin new but she always did. "Good luck and don't be nervous." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. He turned around with out another word and walked out.

Sakuno was left in a state of shock. Ryoma had just given her what looked like a very expensive gift, and he had kissed her hand. It wasn't as good as kissing her lips but it was still great. "Sakuno time to get up their." Said her Aunt "Are you nervous?"

"Not one bit." She grinned walking up to the mike.

Ryoma waited with the others as their principle came up to the microphone. "Hello students of Seigaku Jr. High. Welcome to our schools twentieth Christmas ball. To start of the night I would like to present Sakuno Ryuzaki singing Find the Way by Mika Nakashima." He walked off stage as everyone clapped for her. The curtains opened revealing Sakuno alone of the stage with a microphone in front of her. Her eyes were close for a second. Then the music started and she started to sing;

_Why are you trying… to bear all your pain by yourself?_

_Don't lose sight of your way for someone else's sake._

_How come when I am lost…I can never escape?_

_I'm heading towards the light of the sun…the sun…_

_Find the Way_

_Even if I can't reach you across this dazzling sky,_

_You can rely on my resounding love for you,_

_The light will find you your path._

_You'll find the Way_

_You said you had an endless dream._

_You said it was incredibly sad._

_Even so, you aren't being blocked by the clouds one bit,_

_And I told you, its okay to cry._

_I'll always be by your side._

_All I want is to lift you up in my arms…_

_Find the Way_

_Without words, or wings to fly…_

_You won't get lost in the winds of chaos,_

_If right now you underwent more pain than even before,_

_And you seem stuck for answers,_

_We don't have to panic…_

_Find the Way_

_Even if I cant reach you across this dazzling sky,_

_You can rely on my resounding love for you,_

_The light will find you your path._

She looked Ryoma directly in the eye as the she finished the song, she smiled lightly.

_Find the Way_

_Without words, or wings to fly…_

_You won't get lost in the winds of chaos,_

_I know we saw the light that shows us the way._

_You'll find the Way_

As soon as the music stopped playing, everyone cheered loudly. A couple people ever whistled. Sakuno had light blush and thanked everyone for listening to her. She walked off stage and in a couple of minutes came running up to Ryoma.

"You were great." He said taking her other hand and kissing it lightly. "T-thank you." She stuttered. "You really helped me." All he did was smile at her as he looked at how beautiful she looked. Soon a nice slow song came on, and the couples started to dance together. Ryoma looked at the dance floor then back to Sakuno "May I have this dance?" he asked her with his hand out. She nodded slightly and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

He put his hand on her waits the other in her hand; as she put her hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his. They glided across the floor. Sakuno felt as though she was dancing on a cloud. Everything and everyone except for her and Ryoma disappeared. She felt a warm tingling feeling run up and down her body as they moved to the beat. She didn't want that song to end, but eventually it did. Before she realized it Ryoma was leading her outside.

As soon as he was sure they were alone Ryoma turned and faced Sakuno sternly. "You don't have to hold it in." he told her kindly.

She gave him a puzzled look and tilted her head slightly "What are you talking about?"

"I know…from all this talk about your parents…that you…want to cry." He felt a bit embarrassed for being able to pick up on that. But every time they had mentioned her parents her eyes had gotten soft but she always held it in.

"I don't know what your talk-." Ryoma took her head into his hands and looked her dead in the eye. "Don't lie to me." And just then her face soften and her eyes began to water.

…

Fuji stood at the door of the gym with Tezuka by his side. "I told you he wouldn't kiss her yet." Said Tezuka looking at Sakuno with her head on Ryoma's shoulder with his hands around her waist her closely. "She needed to get it out I guess." Said Fuji smiled at the couple. "I guess you win the bet." He sighed looking at Tezuka. "You are right far to often my friend." he grinned at him.

The last tear that was still on her face was whipped away the last tear. "T-thank you." She said in a quiet voice. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "By the way you look gorgeous." She blushed lightly and couldn't help but hug him.

**Part One: End**

**P.S: if you want to here the song Sakuno sings just ask me in your review and I'll send it to you (along with music video) or you can just message me up to you!**

**Okay that was the end of part one, I will update on part Two in a week or less. Here's the summery for it.**

**Part Two: Seigaku Cabin**

**The Seigaku regulars go to their coaches' cabin to celebrate Christmas, Sakuno and her grandmother of course join them. But things start to go wrong when their bus breaks down and they have to walk the rest of the way there. Will this Christmas be any good, will everyone survive? Will Ryoma finally kiss Sakuno (on the lips)? All these and more with be answered in Part Two!**

**I know I sometimes mess up in spelling and all but….well I don't really have an excuse but I will give my self this. I'm better then the writers who put 'U' in stead of you and that stuff. :P and if anyone reading this writes like that….i'm really really really sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: Begin Part 2

**I'm in a sort of mellow mood. I was watching the NANA episodes and I really like the ending song. But it kind of makes you I dunno I guess really clam. I'm not sure. Well here's the chapter. I**

**Okay I got a rather mean message from some one who was angry at me for not using kun, san, sensi, and that stuff and then they were mad at the paring of SakunoXRyoma. In less I am blind I believe I clearly stated in the summary that this is about this couple and obviously I like this couple! And I also said in the first chapter I would not use kun, san, sensi and that stuff if you have such a problem with that then don't read this story! And do those nice people who really don't care and who like this couple, srry I had to waste your reading time venting.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned prince of tennis I would be drawing the comic with a love seen between SakunoXRyoma! hehehehehe **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakuno had never in her life imagined shed be in this position. I mean she was on a bus being driven by her grandmother on the way to a cabin they rented out in the mountains. But they weren't alone, the Seigaku regulars had all joined them. Sakuno had made sure to buy each of them a Christmas present. She was a bit more comfortable around the regulars but she still stuttered a bit.

School had been a bit difficult. A large amount of girls began to hate her due to the fact that she had gone to the school dance with Ryoma. She seemed to be the target for bad luck. Numerous amount of times girls would purposely push her in the hallway causing all her books to go tumbling to the ground. Tomoko was their most of time to help her. Tomoko would usually end up yelling at the girl which caused the girl to run off and then causing all the other girls to stay away. During options she was able to avoid most trouble since the teachers were aware of her problem. Of course Ryoma and the others also appeared when it started to get out of control.

Ryoma had gotten nicer to her though not enough to ruin his reputation. She was very happy with her situation.

Right now she was sitting next Tezuka at the front of the bus. Even though she was more comfortable with the regulars it was still a bit awkward sitting beside the captain. He spent most of ride their reading. Since he was sitting in the window seat she was still able to talk to everyone and remain calm.

"AHHHH! I'M OUT OF SNACKS!" yelled Momo from down the isle. Momo had been eating most of the trip, so it wasn't really a surprise he ran out. He started jumpingon everyone begging them for food. He was eventually made it up to her when he took her hand leaned in really close and said "Sakuno will you please give poor old momo some of your snacks?" he used puppy eyes and curled his lip. "O-of course." She said trying to get as far away from his face as possible. She reached into he bag and grabbed some plain chips. She was never going to eat them and Momo will eat anything so she wasn't to worried.

_SCRECHHHH!_

Sakuno almost went flying forward when the bus came to a sudden stop. Tezuka had caught her just in time so she didn't receive any injuries but by the sound of bags falling and loud thumps she imagined the others might have gotten hurt. "Whats wrong coach?" asked Tezuka as he stood up straighter. Sakuno looked at everyone else. It seemed almost all the luggage had fallen out of the over head bins.

"What happened?" asked Fuji lifting off his large bag from over his head. "It seems our bus has broken down." She said taking a deep sigh. Sakuno stood straight blushing a little from the physical contact she had with the tennis team captain.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kaidoh taking a look out the window. "Well its not a blizzard…yet, so while we still have time I think we should walk to the cabin…its not that much farther." Everyone was completely silent. It looked freezing out and last time they had checked it was minus fifteen degrees Celsius and it had defiantly gotten colder, but they didn't have any heating and it would get as cold in here as it was out their soon.

Almost everybody grumbled in agreement. Sakuno slipped on her large pink and white coat put her gloves on, snow pants and a hat and scarf. She new it was a lot but she didn't want to get hypothermia. "Only bring what you can." Said her grandmother. Sakuno grabbed her backpack and small suitcase. She had acutely brought very little compared to the others. Eiji had brought three duffle bags full of food and he was talking to him self trying to decide which one to bring.

In the end everyone had switched the stuff in their duffle bags with stuff in the stuff they needed or really wanted to bring. "Okay everyone here we go." Said her grandmother. She opened the bus doors and they were instantly hit by the bitter cold. Sakuno waited till about half of the others had gone out and then quickly fallowed.

It was very difficult to move through the ever rising snow. But some how they all managed even Sakuno. Her grandmother had a flashlight to make sure everyone new where they were. After walking for what Sakuno calculated as twenty-five minutes. They arrived at a very fancy looking cabin.

At this moment Momo, Eiji, went running up to the cabin in such a haste that they knocked over the coach into a large pile of snow. "Ahhhh! This is water." She hollered. Immediately Oishi and Tezuka were their helping her up. It looked like underneath the water was a still unfrozen pond.

Sakuno gasped, and ran over to go help her only to have Ryoma grab onto her arm. "Don't. With your luck you'll end up falling in to." Sakuno was sure wether or not she should be offended by the fact that he thought she was clumsy enough to fall in, or if she should be happy he was looking out for her.

They both stood their staring at each other for a moment till Oishi called out to them to come in. They both looked away and dashed up the stairs.

The house was very glamorous. It looked like something Atobe would rent out. Everyone seemed to come to this conclusion and looked around for any signs of him being here. Of course their were none. Every one relaxed as they began to put their things dow—"ACHOO!"

Every jumped as their coach let off a couple more sneezes. "Oh no!" gasped Sakuno, she ran over to her grandmother and her put her hand on her forehead. "Grandma your beginning to come down with a fever!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know this was way to short of a chapter but I'm having a bit of writers block…well kinda I know what I'll be doing in the next chapter I just wasn't sure how to make this one longer…heh sorry it took a while to update the next chapter should be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Eve

**Sorry for the delayness. Please Review. So I rented Chicago it's a really good movie. It should teach guys not to cheat or piss of their girlfriends (from the song Cell block Tango) I really like that song. Lol kind of funny.**

**I'm not sure if any one was able to figure this out but my real fav characters of PoT is Eiji and Fuji, my fav couple is Ryoma/Sakuno (duh) I also like these two but if I was given the chance to hug Eiji or Sakuno I would go for Eiji. **

**Disclaimer: Yah like I would own Prince of tennis. I own the storyline. I don't own Chicago either. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been quiet a rush. Before anyone new it Tezuka and Fuji had taken up coach Ryuzaki to the master bedroom and Sakuno, Oishi, and Inui were looking for some medicine. The others were all standing around waiting and really only did something when some one called for help or told them to do something.

Sakuno had finally found the right medicine and quickly ran upstairs to her grandmothers room. Not too surprisingly she couldn't find it till Fuji had come to get her. Tezuka and Fuji helped Sakuno get her grandma to drink the medicine since she was already almost half asleep. It was a lot more difficult then it should have been because she kept on swinging her fists at them, she didn't seem to know where she was. Fuji had to pull Sakuno back numerous times so she didn't get punched. Eventually they had finally been able to get the medicine down her throat. All three of them left after they were sure she was asleep.

"I don't know how you take care of her when she's sick at home Sakuno." Said Fuji as they headed down stairs. "Well I usually wait till she's asleep and then I run in make her take it, she usually isn't this bad though. Its all right she doesn't get sick very easily." Tezuka and Fuji both looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. She pretty much takes care of everything in her house when Ryuzaki wasn't home. You would never guess she was pretty independent when it came to work, cleaning, homework, and cooking.

"You'll make a good wife Sakuno." Said Fuji in an almost sneaky tone, which caused Tezuka to look at him suspiciously. Sakuno turned bright read. "A-ah I d-don't t-thing so." She stuttered embarrassed.

"SSAAAKKUUUNNNOOOO!" cried Eiji, who jumped onto her when she reached the end of the stairs. "What's wrong Eiji?" asked Sakuno uncomfortable as he had her all wrapped up in his arms. "Inui says he wants to make dinner! Please you make dinner! I don't want to die from what ever Inui puts in the food." The others were all staring at Inui as he was examined an onion and four different kinds of peppers. There was a nervous look that spread across every ones face.

Sakuno looked around at everyone then mumbled quietly "I was planning on making dinner any way but if Inui wants to…" the rest couldn't be heard as she looked down, Tezuka quickly noticed this and said to Inui in a commanding tone "Inui, Sakuno will be making dinner for us." Inui looked up then took a deep sigh. "Alright, alright."

Sakuno looked up and turned to Tezuka "Thank you." She smiled brightly and she ran off to the kitchen. She didn't think she had enough time to make a big Christmas dinner so she would have to see what she had and improvise.

"Hey they have Chicago here!" said Momo looking around their flat screen TV's DVD box. Almost everyone gathered around the TV except for Fuji who decided to help Sakuno out. They all sat down in the "L" shaped couch as they turned on the movie.

"Anything you need me to do Sakuno?" asked Fuji as he watched her get out a bunch of materials out of the cupboards. "Um, could you start on the standing rib roast? Here is the recipe for it. If you need any help just ask." She said comfortably. She was a master in the kitchen this was her territory and what she was princess of. The princess of food!

"Okay." Said Fuji looking through the recipe as he got out the ingredients, Sakuno didn't have out. The boys were watching Chicago and were always yelling at Eiji to stop commenting at every scene in the movie.

Sakuno was working on some Scalloped Potatoes, White Raspberry Truffle Cake, and Waldorf Salad. She was very good at mult-tasking when it came to cooking. Lucky it was a very big kitchen so it aloud her and Fuji to cook everything pretty much at the same time.

After about thirty minutes when they got to the "Cell block Tango" on the movie and Eiji continued to comment saying "I would never ever after seeing this movie cheat on my girlfriend or wife or lie about being single or I might get my head blown up!" so finally everyone kicked him out forcing him to come to the kitchen.

"Sakuno is there anything I can do?" he asked sadly as he had to work from the kitchen while attempting to watch the movie. "Well…" said Sakuno pausing. If he was going to try and watch the movie while making something it better be something simple or something he cant burn him self. "Oh! How about the salad?" she asked him. "Most of the stuff you need for it are already cut up so you just have to mix them together and add some stuff."

"Okay!" he cried out taking the food supplies Fuji and her handed him. After working for about an hour Eiji suddenly said to Sakuno "What are you going to do on your wedding day?" Sakuno was so surprised by this question she nearly dropped the cake she had just made onto the floor. "W-what?" she said making sure she heard him right.

"I mean when you get married what are you going to do? I know how you have to walk down the isle with your dad, but since you don't have one…what are you going to do about that?"

Sakuno just stared at him in shock. No one had ever asked her that, and she would never expect this kind of a question to be asked at this time! She was only in grade 7! "I never thought of that." She said trying to find away out of this conversation.

"Well when you marry Ochibi-." He began but was cut off by Fuji "_When_?" he asked looking at him amusingly. "Yes. When, Sakuno is going to marry Ochibi! I wont have it any other way! If Sakuno marries another guy I'll make sure all of us storm your wedding and kidnap you!"

"And if Ryoma marries someone else?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know how Ochibi would get any other girl aside from Sakuno. I mean he's known her longest. They can usually have a civilized conversation. She has been to almost all his games. And even if he did get another girl friend we'd chase her off or steal Ryoma and take him to another country."

"_We_?" asked Fuji having a lot of fun with this conversation that he had the biggest smile on his face that anyone had seen in a long time.

"Well can you imagine Ryoma marrying anyone else aside from Sakuno?"

Fuji had to agree with him on that, he imagined Ryoma at the alter with some one like Tamoko or Ann or just some random girl. It made him shutter, he couldn't see Ryoma falling in love with anyone but Sakuno.

"Um, Eiji I don't think R-Ryoma and I are going to get married!" she said putting her hands up defensively. She was only in grade seven and she was being investigated by Eiji about her supposed wedding she is going to have with Ryoma. Even if they did date no relationship that she new of would ever make it past high school. They haven't even kissed. And being kissed on the forehead doesn't count.

"I know!" Announced Eiji after having a quick whisper with Fuji. "Sakuno when you get married Fuji and I will walk you down the isle!" Both of them grinned and Fuji nodded in agreement.

"Bu-

"No Buts!" declared Eiji "There is nothing you can say to change our minds!"

"Sakuno, do you plan on getting married?" asked Fuji with something sinister in his voice.

"Yes, bu-

"Do you want to have kids?"

"Yes, wh-

"Do you like cooking?"

"Yes, wha-

"Do you like Ryoma?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you want to marry Ryoma?"

"Yes…wait n-

"Can Eiji and I walk you down the isle?"

"Okay." Sakuno paused as she realized just what happened. She opened her mouth to say something but the two of them had quickly jumped back to doing there cooking. She finally understood slightly why people had said Eiji is energy draining and why Fuji is a master mind. She had heard these things about them but had never had to experience them. Sakuno turned to the living room where no one had seemed to notice anything had happened since they had turned the TV up so load. The only one Sakuno could guess had heard what had just happened was Inui who was at the bottom left side of the "L" shaped couch and had his notebook out turned slightly and scribbling down like mad.

Sakuno let out a deep sigh as she returned to her cooking.

_XXXXX/After the movie had finished/XXXXX_

"Mmm! Sakuno your dinner looks delicious!" exclaimed Momo as his mouth watered at the food She, Fuji, and Eiji had set at the dinning room table. Everyone complemented them on the great looking meal even Kaidoh. Sakuno couldn't help but blush with all the complements even though she said Fuji and Eiji helped out a lot to. "Merry Christmas…Eve." Said Kawamura raising his glass in the air. Everyone fallowed and cheered "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all left out the Eve part It just didn't fit eh?

XXXX/

Everyone was sitting on the "L" shaped couch watching the fire in the fire place flicker as the night got late. At the bottom left of the couch was Inui, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Momo, then Ryoma who was beside Sakuno in the corner, going up the order was Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Tezuka.

"Its to bad we had to leave all our Christmas presents on the bus." Oishi said looking at the Christmas tree by the TV, Everyone sighed except Tezuka and Fuji and the loss of there presents. "It just wont seem like Christmas morning with out presents underneath the Christmas tree." Sobbed Eiji, but quickly recovered when Sakuno poured him another glass of eggnog.

"Still…" said Sakuno "It hasn't been a terrible Christmas."

"Nya, Sakuno is right I mean at her wed-." to save Sakuno the embarrassment Fuji reached over and covered Eiji's mouth.

"Stupid Snake! That was my cup!" Yelled Momo.

"Fshhh…no it was my cup!" hissed Kaidoh.

Everyone ignored there usual fight, it happened at least once a day.

Inui set up a camera by the TV so he could take picture of everyone. He took a wire so he would be able to take it with him it as well. "Okay everyone." He started. But he couldn't be heard over Kaidoh and Momo's yelling. "EVERYONE!" he yelled making them jump. "I'm about to take the picture." He sat back down.

_Ho Ho Ho_

Suddenly I rush of sleepiness spread through each person. Everyone struggled to stay awake even Tezuka but there eyelids slip as everyone became absorbed in sleep.

During this sudden sleepiness Ryoma fell into Sakuno's lap who then lied against his back. Kawamura was about to get a drink of eggnog so eggnog came tumbling out of his hands spilling all over the carpet he leaned forward and didn't move. Kaidoh and Momo who were in the middle of a fight both had each others fists in there cheeks but there other arms now just dangling down as both of there hands leaned against each others. Eiji had been about to hug Sakuno so know his forehead was leaning against her shoulder while he began to slip off the couch. Oishi was lying back his head dangling over the other side of the couch. Tezuka and Fuji both had there backs to each other so they both fell asleep leaning against each other, they to were beginning to fall off the couch.

And just then a small red dust all spread across the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**GUESS WHO IT WAS? Hehehehehe I'm going to have one more chapter then a bonus chapter so no worries everyone!**

**PS: (PLEASE READ THIS) I'm going onto vacation to LA for two weeks so I probably wont be updating anytime soon. I might try to write a little but its my vacation and its in LA so I'll be busy going to the beach, Hollywood, Disney land, shopping, visiting family and friends down there. So I might not get a lot of writing. But I promise to make it up to you!**

**Please Review! If you have a problem with my spelling could you please not mention it? After all review are what fuel my fire! And I know I should work on my spelling but for know let me right please! Of course you don't have to listen to me its your choice!**

**TOOTLES**

**Oh is there any where else you think I should go to when I'm there? I'm spending my bday there august 24, man it's a bad time to be born sigh oh well!**


	6. Chapter 6: My love

**You didn't think I would forget this story did you? I'm back from L.A I had a great time and thanks to everyone who wished my a happy birthday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, I own the storyline, and I don't own wikipedia (you'll find out y)!**

Sakuno rubbed her eyes as she began to awake from a deep sleep. Probably one of the best sleeps she had, had in a long time. She felt so comfortable and relaxed; she kept her head on her pillow as she didn't want to wake from such a great sleep.

She opened her eyes as some one used one of those coughs that are suppose to grab people's attention. She opened her eyes wider as the sun blinded her for a moment. "Uh, Sakuno…your ah…pillow seems to be waking up." That sounded like Kawamura. What did he say? My pillow was waking up. Sakuno lifted her head and stared down from where he head had rested the night. It was wearing a shit…and had black hair. "Ryoma!" she said jumping up. This however immediately woke him up since she just noticed that he had fallen asleep on her lap. She turned bright red but didn't move at all. Everyone had begun to awaken and Eiji and Fuji who both seemed wide awake were grinning. It took Ryoma a while to realize he was sleeping in Sakuno's lap since he was still half asleep as well.

He too quickly shot up; his hat had fallen off during his sleep so he had nothing to hide his blush with. They both stared at each other for a moment till the both looked away from embarrassment. Inui who had made his way to the camera let out a deep sigh.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Sakuno asked trying to get her mind off the fact she had slept on Ryoma the entire night and the fact he had slept on her lap the entire night. "I must have pressed on the film button almost all night I only have six pictures left out of fifty. "So…," Sakuno said "That camera has been taking pictures of us sleeping…all night?"

"It would appear so." He said looking through the pictures since it was a digital camera.

"Hey what's with all the presents?" Sakuno looked up to see Eiji standing by the Christmas tree holding four presents that were labeled '_To: Eiji'_ Sakuno walked over and pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked at one of the presents Eiji was holding, it was wrapped in pink and it said _'From: Sakuno.' _That did look like the present she had gotten for him.

Everyone came over and found there presents making everyone confirm that was the present they got them. After everyone had made sure this was there presents everyone was in complete silence. "Uh, did the coach do this?" asked Momo giving a suggestion. "Nope," said Fuji who had just come down stairs "She's out like a light and still has a fever. There is no way she could have done it."

Tezuka who had gotten annoyed by this went to each person and glared him or her down till he was absolute sure they didn't do it. Then Inui checked the camera and said no one had left the house the entire night.

Sakuno looked at the fire place a noticed a black foot print. "It couldn't have been..." she started everyone looked at the foot print then each other. "That's impossible right?" asked Momo. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for it." Inui said quietly.

"Can I open them know?" asked Eiji with a puppy dog eyes. "Well, I don't see the harm." Said Fuji who had already begun to neatly open up his. Eiji ripped through his like a crazy man. When he opened up Sakuno's he gave a hollow of glee. "Look at this Oishi! I stuffed kitty cat! Isn't it cute and it even has band-aid on the side of its cheek."

Sakuno had made a stuff animal for everyone depending on there personality.

Eiji: Cat

Fuji: Bear

Tezuka: Wolf

Inui: Owl

Oishi: Rabbit

Kaidoh: Snake

Momo: Porcupine

Kawamura: Sword fish

However she got Ryoma something different. In return for the bracelet he had gotten her she had gotten him a silver chain with a tag on it that said _'#1'_. She blushed deeply when he opened it and had a hard time looking at him. "Thank you," was all he said as he put it around his neck.

"Come with me I have something to tell you." He said taking her by the hand into another room. As he took her she couldn't help but look back and see Eiji and Fuji giving her big smiles and thumbs up, and for some reason everyone started running around trying to get something.

They went into the hall way and stood there in silence. Sakuno stared at her hand noticing Ryoma hadn't let go off it.

"Sakuno," he said to her quietly.

She looked up at him and noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "Ah, yes?"

"…" he took another pause then said abruptly "I love you."

He turned his head for a moment, as she turned as red as a tomato. The only thing Sakuno could think off was _'Oh my god! Ryoma doesn't just like me he loves me! I love him too! I should tell him.' _

She took a deep breath gathering every bit of strength she could muster. "I-I love you to."

He turned his head at her and a very large grin spread across his face. The kind of grin that made you feel as though he new you were going to say it. She opened her mouth to say something but in true Ryoma style he stepped closer and kissed her. At first she was so surprised she didn't move. Then she began to kiss back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a kiss that sent both of them to cloud nine!

_Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!_

Both of them pulled apart when they realized those were camera flashes. They both looked down the hallway to see everyone on the team there laughing as Fuji had used the remaining pictures to capture this moment.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words so they had six thousand.

Sakuno suddenly took a step back from Ryoma when she saw the killing glare he was giving them, you could almost see the dark clouds of anger circling them, although she couldn't help but think they were brought on by embarrassment.

"AHHHH!"

"OCHIBI STOP IT! THAT HURTS!"

"ECHIZEN CALM DOWN! WAHH OWWW!"

"HEY ST- AHHHHH!"

"Ahh Ryoma maybe you should stop." Said Sakuno sweat dropping.

----/Bonus/-----

**10 years later**

Twenty-two year old Sakuno looked in the mirror at the long white wedding dress. She wore a strapless plane white dress with long gloves, light blue make up on, and had her hair down in a bun. She had a bouquet of blue roses in her hands. She twirled around to take on last look at her self before getting ready to walk to the isle.

"Oh Sakuno you look beautiful!" Cried Tomoko wearing her blue dress, the braids maid dresses stopped at the top of their ankles, they had spaghetti straps and a bit of lace at the top.

"I can't believe it's your wedding day!" Said Ann as she looked Sakuno up and down. "Finally some on else aside from me is getting married!" she exclaimed happily.

The year before Ann had gotten married to Momo. It was a big wedding especially the food no one had seen so much food in there life. Momo and Ann had started dating in grade nine and hadn't broke up for the entire school life, well they did have some fights now and then and some people would think they would break up for good but there fights never lasted more then a week.

At the moment Tomoko was dating Kaidoh and it had been a pretty good relationship, though they didn't act all lovely dovey, they still had too much pride.

"Mrs. Soon-to-be Ryoma Echizen!" cried Tomoko jumping up into the air. "Oh this is so great! I just new you and Ryoma would get married!"

Sakuno smiled at her friend, this was really exciting. Ryoma had become one of the top tennis players in the world! Tezuka and Fuji continued to play tennis and some times entered tennis tournaments but they both had chosen to have another career as well. Fuji and Tezuka were both studying to become doctors, they were top in there class and were thought to be one those doctors that finds new cures for diseases. Though Tezuka had taken an interest in working in physiotherapy.

Eiji had become a gymnast, but not just any gymnast he was an Olympic champion. He competed in every summer Olympics and always brought home at least one gold medal. He had even broken he record for youngest gymnast to bring home five gold medals in there first year. Oishi had become a mammal scientist and had opened his on Aquarium which had become a large tourist attraction.

Kawamura had inherited his family's sushi shop and had started his own line of sushi restaurants. At first it was only in Japan but it has slowly started to spread to North America. Kawamura had also ended up marrying Kagome because her father ended up dying so her mother gave them her blessings. Inui founded a website wikipedia that was famous for its information and how accurate it was. He married a librarian who worked in one of the biggest libraries in Japan, and new almost as much about everything as Inui did.

Kaidoh became president of 'SPCA' in Japan, and was held in high regards for putting a stop to people eating dogs **(A/N:'( poor doggies)**, and getting a large amount of animals adopted before they had to be put down.

Sakuno had become a photographer. She was famous for her land landscape pictures and the magnificent sights she was able to capture on camera. Ironically these places were always the best places for tennis stars to train, or where they had tournaments. She sometimes even wrote for _'Sports Illustrated'_.

"Sakuno!" Sakuno turned around to see Eiji and Fuji both standing at the door with there hands out. Ann and Tomoko had both walked out with Momo, and Tezuka. Sakuno took Fuji and Eiji hands.

As they walked out the pianist began to play. At the end of isle stood Ryoma with a genuine smile on his face. When Sakuno reached the end Fuji and Eiji both gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakuno walked up and faced Ryoma.

**(A/N: I'm gonna skip to the I do's)**

"Do you Sakuno Ryuzaki, here by accept to love and to hold, in sickness and health, to love this man with all you heart?"

"I do." Sakuno said happily.

"And do you Ryoma Echizen take Sakuno to be you lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?'

"I do." Said Ryoma sternly.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Ryoma leaned in and gave Sakuno a long kiss. When he pulled apart he whispered in her ear. "My love."

"For the first time ever, Mister and Misses Ryoma Echizen!" Hollered Momo giving Ryoma a bear hug,

"Mom your not suppose to say that till the reception!" Ann said grabbing onto Momo's ear. "Ow, ow."

"Yeah! Ochibi is finally hitched!" cried Eiji giving them both a hug.

"This is wedding, true Seigaku style." Said Fuji.

Sakuno when she got the chance and whispered something back to Ryoma. "By the way, I'm pregnant."

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**How was that ending? Sorry no sequel, anywho I hope I lived up to everyone's standards. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm especially happy about all the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! School will be starting soon this Wednesday _cry_ I don't want to start school. I guess I should start counting down till Christmas! I'll probably be writing more Sakuno/Ryoma stories so look me up!**


End file.
